Ice-cream
by AnziPanzi
Summary: Vex and Rue share ice-cream and chocolate strawberries. Sorry. Vex/Rue


**This is really short and stupid. Anyway, for vcsaamaay on Twitter! Probably not what you had imagined, sorry..**

They were like children, the way they attacked the ice-cream with their spoons and shovelled it into their mouths.

Saracen grabbed the cherry on top of the sundae and practically inhaled it, leaving Dexter to scowl at him. "I wanted the cherry."

"Well, you were too slow. Here, we have strawberries!" Eagerly grabbing at the plate of chocolate-coated strawberries, Saracen smiled and held one up. "Want one?"

Nodding, the taller man moved to take it, but Saracen quickly pulled it out of his reach. Ignoring the quizzical look he had earned himself, he shuffled his chair around the table to get closer to Dexter and grinned. He brought the strawberry back up to the blond man's face and tapped his lips with it.

Easily following Saracen's train of thought, Dexter arched a brow as he bit into the fruit. The smaller man watched intently, smiling slightly. "Is it chocolatey enough?"

"It's fine." Dexter returned the smile.

"I'll get you more chocolate anyway. Just in case." Saracen bounced to his feet and trotted away to the kitchen. He was back within a minute, and he ran his hands through Dexter's soft blond hair as he passed him. "Here we go. It's melted, so you can dip the strawberries in."

Deciding it was best not to ask why he was getting such special treatment today, Dexter remained quiet as Saracen commenced feeding him the chocolate covered strawberries. Until, of course, Saracen knocked the bowl of melted chocolate over.

"Oops!" Eyes wide, Saracen began fussing at the other man's shirt. "I spilled chocolate on you."

"Don't worry about it, it was an accident." He murmured, standing up and rubbing at the stain. Ghastly could always make him another shirt anyway.

"Maybe you should just take it off." Saracen suggested innocently. _Too_ innocently.

Dexter paused and glared at his friend, who had stood up also and was now standing next to him. "Did you spill chocolate on me on purpose?"

"What? I would _never_!"

"Saracen-"

"Hush now, take your shirt off. We'll find you a clean one." Still smiling innocently, Saracen began undoing the buttons on the stained shirt. "Or you can just stay shirtless. I'm sure it doesn't really matter."

"You're impossible." The words were accompanied by a small laugh as Dexter slipped out of the ruined shirt (helped by Saracen, of course).

"More ice-cream?"

Still laughing, Dexter nodded and picked up his spoon again. They didn't bother sitting back down; neither minded standing. "I don't think I even have a spare shirt with me."

"Great!" Beaming enthusiastically, Saracen ran his hands over the bare, muscly torso. "You can just stay half naked. Unless you want to get fully naked."

"Saracen!"

"Just a suggestion." The shorter man grinned shamelessly. "You have ice-cream on your face, by the way."

"Where?" Dexter moved to wipe his face, only for Saracen to grab his arm and move closer.

"I'll get it." He murmured, standing on his toes and kissing the corners of Dexter's lips. Slipping his tongue out, he gently licked at the ice-cream coating Dexter's mouth and ran his hands through his blond hair. Wrapping his arms around Saracen's waist, Dexter tugged the smaller man over to the couch and gently pushed at him to lie down. In a second, Dexter was straddling him and kissing at his jawline. Saracen managed to laugh. "I hate this couch."

"I know, it's ugly." Grinning, Dexter pressed his lips to Saracen's again. His lips were soft, and the sweet taste of chocolate and ice-cream lingered in his mouth and on his tongue. "You should... take your shirt off too. I don't want to be the only half naked one."

"Why be half naked when you can be fully naked?" Saracen challenged, pulling at the taller man's belt buckle.

A laugh bubbled out of Dexter's mouth, and he drew Saracen into a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, Rue looked dazed. "Kiss me like that again."

"Don't be so demanding."

"Shut up and kiss me." Saracen grumbled, leaning up to kiss him again.

Their lips brushed, but Dexter pulled back slightly. "I'll kiss you... if you tell me what your power is."

"_Dexter_!"

"Just tell me!"

"I know things!"

"No kisses then."

"Fine!"

They stayed stubborn for all of ten seconds, before they launched themselves at each other and resumed kissing so passionately that it looked like they were trying to swallow each other.

They were so caught up in each other that they didn't even notice the door to the sitting room opening, and Ghastly walking in. The scarred tailor paused, staring wide-eyed at the two men on the couch. His shock wore off suddenly, and he clenched his fists as he yelled "_What are you two doing in my house_?! I already _told_ you, no more sex on my couch!"


End file.
